soy así
by maka-chan
Summary: no puedo llorar, ni sonreir, menos soñar , soy un maldito asesino....sasuke tal vez me haga un gran favor los pensamientos de itachi oneshot


**Hola a todos nuevamente!!! Bueno publicare este fic, primero porque lo tengo hace mucho tiempo, y segundo porque siento que la vida fue tan injusta con itachi…T.T cada vez que leo algun fic de 'el y sasuke (yaoi o no) enserio LLORO es terrible, asi que desidi mostrar al mundo lo que yo pienso que podria pensar itachi, o en verdad no se, itachi es tan especial, que nadie puede meterse en su secreta y magistral cabeza XD pero bueno, al menos lo intentaree **

**Otra cosa, les quiero hacer una pregunta…. Es idea mia, o mi calidad de escritora ha ido en disminución….? Siento que ya no escribo =!!! Voy a entrar en una crisis…**

**Bueno, no los aburro mas y aquí les presento a itachi y su mente, ojala no sea tan OOC **

COMENCEMOS…

**SOY ASI**

¿Por qué toda la gente me mira así? ¿Por qué huye de mí, se esconde? ah, lo olvidaba, soy un maldito asesino a sangre fría, y por ende, debo actuar como tal, con esta desagradable actitud fría que no me dejar mostrar como soy, y que tanto me caracteriza, debo ser cruel, despiadado, debo actuar discreta y calmadamente, y sobre todo jamás mostrar algún tipo de sentimiento. Soy una máquina de asesinato, sólo eso. Mi lamentable destino me condenó a ser así.

Nadie sabe cuantas ganas tengo de poder sonreír, de poder llorar, de poder reír, de poder decir que estoy cansado y a punto de colapsar. De ser yo mismo.

Mi padre me exigió ser el mejor, en todo _"eres un Uchiha, has honor a tu apellido_" decía. Maldito bastardo.

Nunca me pregunto como me sentía, mis miedos y penas, mis alegrías, y mucho menos mis sueños. Siempre desee dejar de pertenecer a mi clan, de ser libre, e irme lejos, con mi hermanito, de liberarlo a él también, dejando a mi padre pudiéndose en su perdición…

Cuando era niño, tenía horribles pesadillas, siempre con muerte de por medio, y guerra, sangre y sufrimiento. Sin embargo tuve que mamarme solo en mi habitación, llore, desconsolado, sin ningún hombro en donde apollar mi cabeza. No pude tener una niñez normal, con juegos….pero….

¿Qué es jugar? No tuve la oportunidad de experimentar tal maravillosa oportunidad. Tan sólo era un niño, con una gran responsabilidad de por medio "_soy un jodido_ _Uchiha_" valla que odio serlo. Se que mucho me envidiaban en la academia, por ser el mejor, por atraer a las mujeres, por pertenecer al famoso clan. Pero no se imaginaban la tremenda perdición que eso ameritaba.

Al matar a mi clan fue por el bien de todos, y otra vez pensé en los demás, evitando una inminente guerra, y protegiendo a mi hermano. sin embargo, quede como un condenado loco asesino, fuera de razón, segado por la locura y…el poder? Pero no me importa, todo sea por el bien estar de la aldea, y de mi hermano. Sólo quiero lo mejor para él.y sin embargo, irónicamente me odia, ¿no es eso triste? La única persona que mas quiero en el mundo me odia. Mejor asi. Claro que tiene que odiarme, con mis palabras, le perfore el corazón, pero es lo mejor. Que se haga fuerte, debe luchar contra su destino, debo salvarlo de la perdición. Y en cuanto a mi, ya no me queda nada. Mi vista esta cada vez mas atrofiada, y una enfermedad terminal me consume desde mis entrañas, todos desean mi cabeza, quieren verme quemándome y sufriendo en el infierno, pero no saben que ya estoy en el infierno. Aun así debo seguir adelante, este es mi propósito, y nadie se interpondrá en él. Lamentablemente, la gente débil no sobrevive, esa es la ley de la vida. Ley que tuve que aprender a palos y con sangre.

Ahora estoy en una mierda de organización, siendo la mayoría unos payasos locos de ambición, que ni saben porque pertenecen a ella, solo saben que están exiliados, sin tener lugar donde ir. Ya nadie tiene un verdadero propósito en la vida.

Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de sentir cierto "apego" a ellos, ya que todos compartimos el exilio en común.

Prontamente mi martirio terminara….

-_itachi, debemos irnos_- me dice mi compañero sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-mhp-Me limito a decir, levantándome del frío suelo, dejando atrás mis sentimientos y pesares, volviendo a ser el robot de siempre.

Debemos seguir, la aldea de Konoha nos espera. Voy a ir a ver a mi pequeño hermano. Me esperara con los brazos abiertos…..

Quiero ver que tan fuerte se ha vuelto, tal vez me supere y me llegue hasta a matar, me haría un gran favor.

XDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado, a mi me parece un tanto acertado a sus posibles pensamientos, pero para variar puede que me equivoque, ustedes me dicen XD**

**Espero ansiosa sus review, y de verdad necesito saber la respuesta de la pregunta que les hice anteriormente, caeré en una profunda depresión T.T….**

**Bueno, ire retomando confianza,,,,por eso aun no he subido el capitulo de **_**"mi amor mi**__**obsesión"**_

**Gracias por leerme kyaa!!!!**

**Saludos a todooooos!!!!! Jane!!**


End file.
